Disaster through time?
by xxlaura1004xx
Summary: Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?
1. Prologue

Disaster through time...?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Characters of Harry potter, or any features involved in my story... e.g.) previous events or scenery. However anything you do not recognise belongs to me.**

**Plot: ****Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?**

**Prologue: **

Spells shot everywhere as Hermione clambered under the tables of the vast room, trying not to get hit. Harry and Neville were in here somewhere, she had to check they were alive and well. Death eater after death eater yelled and screamed orders to the others but none seemed to understand their cries. She wondered how Ron, Ginny and Luna were. She hoped they had managed to escape and alert the order to what was happening.

With a sudden crash glass flew everywhere; covering the inhabitants of the room. Hermione screamed out as a shard of the glass dug deeply into her left forearm. Blood trickled down her arm, leaving a trail as she continued to slowly crawl forwards.

A Death Eater grabbed her right leg, pulling her up from underneath a table, dangling her in the air. _"Well look what we have here, if it isn't a filthy little Mudblood, your going to wish I never found you, you are."_ He pulled out his wand from his pocket but Hermione was quicker, with a sharp kick to the privates he dropped her, clutching at himself while in agony.

Hermione ran as fast as she could, she had to find the others. Pulling out her wand she uttered a quick reducto, shattering the door to splinters. Running past she dimly saw Harry and Neville fighting two hooded death eaters, trying frantically to escape their grasp.

She turned to face them , intending to run and help when the death eater she previously subdued came tearing through the doorframe, screaming like a Banshee. Hermione tried to move, attempting to hit him with a spell, but she was too late, he had already grabbed her by the throat. Snarling at her _"You will pay for that Mudblood!" _

Hermione felt herself being flung into the cabinet full of time turners and before she could stop herself she was ensnared by hundreds of time turners. Realising what would happen if she did not break free she desperately tried to rip them off her, but to no avail, Blackness consumed her and the last thing she felt was her body being pulled into the past.

**I hope you enjoyed it, i know its short but the chapters should be bigger!**

**Laura x **


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Jones

**Disaster through time...?**

**Disclaimer****:** **I do not own the Characters of Harry potter, or any features involved in my story... e.g.) previous events or scenery. However anything you do not recognise belongs to me.**

**Plot:****Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?**

Hermione Granger fell with a resounding crash into Professor Dumbledore's office. Surprised beyond measure that the time turner had taken her to Hogwarts, she wondered what time period she was in. Looking around she saw she was no longer entangled by the time turners. Stumbling to her feet she turned, staring straight into Dumbledore's eyes. He looked far younger than she had ever seen him; she knew then that she had gone back in time a fair distance. This got her wondering why she was sent here by the time turners. Shock was clearly etched upon his face; he had been interrupted in the middle of writing a very important letter to the parents of one student who had decided to transfer their son to Durmstrang.

"This is indeed a peculiar site, I have never before had a person appear from nowhere right into my office, and who might you be?" Dumbledore asked calmly, giving off an air of warmth and kindness.

"Can I ask you a question first sir, what year is it?" Hermione replied.

"Why its 1976 child, now what is you name? " Dumbledore cheerily answered.

"1976! Are you sure? Oh yes and my name is Hermione Granger."

"Quite sure Hermione, my name is Albus Dumbledore; now my next question to you is how did you find yourself in such a predicament that you do not even know what year it is?"

"It's a bit hard to explain Professor, you see I was in the ministry of magic, in a fight with my friends against a bunch of death eaters, when I was thrown into a cabinet full of time turners, the next thing I know I'm here. Judging from the date I've been sent back twenty years. I used to be a student at Hogwarts in my time too, but I still do not understand why I appeared here, I thought I would be in the same room of the ministry." Hermione explained.

"Twenty years, you are indeed in quite a predicament! I am afraid to say that if the time turners did not arrive with you are subjected to a one way trip, my dear, you cannot be sent back, I will however offer you a place here at Hogwarts, so you can finish your education and live out your life as best as possible here, now what year will you be in this coming September and what house where you in, I will arrange it so you may stay in that house, supplies and essentials, along with a part time job to earn some money will be sorted out of course. It seems like you were sent to this time for a reason miss granger, perhaps you are to change your past. However I am afraid I cannot allow you to keep your name and appearance, it may interfere with events you see, I will perform a permanent glamour charm on you in a while." Dumbledore sombrely replied.

Hermione was in shock, she never anticipated that she was stuck, or that she would be able to change events. She could stop everything bad that happened in Harry's life, save his parents, stop Voldemort, save Sirius and so many other people from their fates. It was then she decided that if she could not go back and resume her old life, she would make sure that everyone else she knew had a better, hassle free life, free from the restricting grasp of Voldemort and his Death eaters.

As she continued to ponder the events of the past twenty four hours she realised that what Dumbledore suggested about changing her identity was the most reasonable and rational solution. Taking a deep breath she spoke. "I would be staring my sixth year at Hogwarts, I was a Gryffindor."

"Ok, you will be sharing a room with lily Evans and Alice Brown, fellow year six Gryffindors. Now, as for that glamour charm, I will perform it now. Glamorous!

Hermione gasped in shock as she turned and saw her reflection in the full length mirror. Long, straight blonde hair, flowing to just above her waist. Brilliant blue eyes stared back at her, probing her.

"Now, I have thought up a perfect name for you. Scarlet Jones, how does that sound?" Dumbledore cheerily asked.

"Perfect" Hermione responded, in a daze at her reflection.

"Good, now tomorrow you will need to pick your timetable, as well as telling me you're Owl predicted grades, I trust you will not lie, or else I will have to use Verataserum. Then you will go shopping for your supplies and uniform the day after, while i find you something you can do as a part time job. Now I trust you know how to get to your dormitory. Goodnight Miss Jones. "He responded, winking.

"Good night Professor"

**I hope you all enjoyed reading that, i would love it if you could review. **


	3. Meetings and Greetings

**Disaster Through time? **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Characters of Harry potter, or any features involved in my story... e.g.) previous events or scenery. However anything you do not recognise belongs to me.**

**Plot: ****Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?**

**Authors note: ****Right then I thought that I should clear up some factors from my first two chapters that have caused some confusion. **

**Permanent Glamour charm: The thing with this is that it physically changes a persons genes ; any children they have will look like the parent does after the glamour charm, meaning any children Hermione has will look like 'Scarlet Jones'. **

**The permanent Glamour charm is indeed permanent; the person's appearance can be changed by spells; although they will never revert back to their original appearance. It CANNOT wear out or be taken off.**

**Alice Brown is actually Alice Longbottom, Neville's mom, I could not find out what her maiden name is so I had to make it up!**

September 1st 1976

Hermione glanced at her reflection once more as she adjusted her tie, checking to see that she looked respectable. In half an hour's time she would be introduced to the whole of Hogwarts as Scarlet Jones: the girl who had transferred from Beauxbatons.

She had gone to Diagon Alley and acquired her purchases like Professor Dumbledore had instructed her; gaining a pet as well. It was a beautiful snowy owl, with a large resemblance to Hedwig. Dumbledore had decided that for her part time job she was to work on Sundays in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey, the salary was extremely generous, which she tried to argue against, but Dumbledore was insistent.

She slowly walked down the grand staircase, carefully manoeuvring her way as to not be veered off in the wrong path by the ever changing staircase. Nervously adjusting her robes she walked into the main hall; where students had yet to arrive. Seen as she was already placed into Gryffindor she sat near the back on the Gryffindor table, hoping not to draw attention to herself.

The wide doors were sprung open and students began to flow into the great hall; creating an awful racket as they all yelled and screamed, excited to be back at Hogwarts for another year. Looking at the faces none seemed to be anyone she had ever met; but these students all seemed to be quite young, everyone she knew was in the upper few years. Sighing she resigned herself to the fate that was sure to occur shortly, that she would be the sole object of everyone's gossip for at least a week. She could already see some Gryffindors staring at her in apparent confusion.

"So Padfoot, any idea what prank we could pull on the Slytherin's tomorrow?" A voice yelled, standing out from the rest. Hermione knew who that was, although she had never met him, by the nickname he had used. It had to be James Potter; aka Prongs. That meant that the Marauders were close by, her stomach filled with butterflies, she was nervous at the thought of meeting them.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm herself; she had to act rationally and reasonably. She had to make friends with them or else she had no hope of saving them from their fates.

Dumbledore coughed, drawing all eyes upon him. "Hello and welcome all, before the sorting begins I feel I must introduce you all to our new transfer student, Miss Scarlet Jones; Miss Jones would you come up here please."

Hermione slowly stood, causing everyone to turn and stare at her; she took a deep breath, working up her courage and began the seemingly endless walk to the front. People began whispering to one another, discussing this new development.

Finally she reached the front, after what seemed an era and turned, facing the entire student population. "As you can see Miss Jones has already been sorted into Gryffindor. She is in her sixth year, a transfer from Beauxbatons after certain circumstances occurred, no longer allowing her to remain there. I sincerely hope you will all treat her with respect and show her how welcoming we are at Hogwarts. Now Miss Jones, you may sit down."

Hermione quickly walked back to her seat, aware that her every move was being scrutinised. Once she was seated once more Professor Dumbledore continued. "Now without further ado, the sorting will commence!"

Armstrong, Karl--- Hufflepuff

Brown, Alexia--- Gryffindor

..

The sorting was finally over; Hermione steeled herself for the inquisition that was surely going to occur at dinner. Sure she was excited to meet new friends but she knew people would want to know more about her.

"Now I have only one more thing to say to you; eat up!" Dumbledore announced, causing cheers all around.

Hermione calmly began to place food onto her plate, hoping that nobody would acknowledge her presence. She had just taken the first bite of her food when a Girl with long ginger hair and sparkling green eyes turned to her with a warn smile and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans; you will be sharing a dormitory with me and my friend Alice Brown."

"Hi Lily it's nice to meet you, I'm Scarlet Jones." Hermione replied.

"So what classes have you took Scarlet? "

"OH I've took Charms, Defence against the dark arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmacy, Ancient runes and Potions, What lessons do you do? "

"Oh wow! Really? I'm doing the exact same lessons, perhaps I could show you to them?"

"Sure, if that's ok with you of course, I don't want to bother you."

""It's no bother at all, I would enjoy it, so does this make us friends?"

"Yeah friends" Hermione smiled, Lily was really nice, she could see where Harry got it from, smiling she asked "So what's it like in Hogwarts?"

"Oh its great, you will really enjoy it here, but if I was you I would avoid certain people, even though most people think they are cool the Marauders are just a Royal pain in the ass! All of them but Remus is a lost cause, but even he doesn't stop his friends from bullying Severus." Lily admonished. She was that worked up in her rant that she didn't notice a tall, Handsome man creep behind her, he was almost the exact duplicate of Harry, apart from his deep brown eyes.

"Wow Lilykins I didn't know you cared for us that much, I'm James Potter at your service Scarlet, don't believe everything she tells you about us though, She just exaggerates! Besides Snivvelous deserves everything he gets, the slimy git!" James' friends had arrived with him, one tall handsome slightly rugged boy about the same age as Hermione, with passionate Blue eyes, staring into the depths of her soul.

"Sirius Black at your service milady, may I just say you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to meet and trust me it is a pleasure indeed. A little word of advice though which Evans neglected to tell you, never befriend a Slytherin, or trust one, or ever let one walk behind you , you never know what they might do!"

The rest of the marauders introduced themselves; Remus the dirty blonde haired boy, a less muscled than James and Sirius but not scrawny at all, the tell tale signs of Lycanthropy still evident, but only to the trained eye. Last of all was Peter Pettigrew, the foul beast that caused all of his friends to suffer, betraying them in the worst possible way. He stood slightly behind them but nothing could seem to disguise the podgy snivelling watery eyed boy who was eying her with a disgruntled expression upon his face.

The feast was finally over and having met Alice brown and Frank Longbottom, along with a few others , not all of them familiar or nice to her, she retired to her dormitory for a good nights rest.

**I hope you all like that it took me an hour & a half , during the time in which I should have been doing my English work. **


	4. Disasters & Discoverires!

Disaster through time...?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Characters of Harry potter, or any features involved in my story... e.g.) previous events or scenery. However anything you do not recognise belongs to me.**

**Plot: ****Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?**

**Authors note: ****I know I told some people I was going to add another chapter before last week was out... I'm sorry I didn't I was really busy... I had to revise for a maths exam, do my English work and a load of other things! However I will be adding a Naruto Fan fiction and maybe an X men fan fiction sometime in the not so distant future!**

Chapter Four--- Discoveries and Disasters!

It had been several days since Hogwarts started and Hermione was royally pissed off. Not only was the Defence teacher a complete and utter Buffoon who knew nothing about the subject she was teaching but a certain Gryffindor would not stop making sly remarks about her and trying to run her down when her friends were not with her; pushing her to the brink of violence, she desperately wanted to shut him up, fed up of all the problems he caused, he was the root of all the problems she had to solve, yet she could not do anything for fear that the Marauders would turn on her; for surely they would support their fellow marauder over her.

Hermione was having a hard time concentrating on her Potions essay, for Peter was annoying her again, when none other than Sirius Black came in, sighing, knowing her work would never be finished today now he had come in, she put her essay in her bag, making sure it was safe from the troublesome teen.

Sirius bounded over to where Hermione sat, his eyes lit up like a little boy on Christmas day. He jumped into the seat next to Hermione, sending Peter flying off the other end of the chair; turning his head towards her he spoke "Scarlet! What are you dong sitting here when you could be having fun with us! Get up; we're going to find James!" He was clearly not bothered in the least by the fact that his friend was sprawled across the common room floor like a rug from his jump.

Laughing, Hermione replied

"Sirius?"

"Yep Scarlet"

"Why are we going to find James? I thought you had a Marauder meeting?"

" Ahhh, well you see we thought that you may be able to offer up some suggestions regarding an urgent matter; its purely educational, you know you want to come with me, please Beautiful, besides don't you want to hang around with a dashingly handsome man?"

"A dashingly handsome man? Where is he? Oh are you talking about James aren't you ... or Remus? Besides what have I told you about calling me that!"

"I am not! He's standing right in front of you of course! I'm sorry Scarlet, why are you telling me of for telling you that I think you're beautiful! It's only a compliment! Come on"

Sirius Joyfully replied, dragging Hermione off the chair. Half way across the room Sirius turned to his Friend, who had still not gotten up, and yelled

"Hey Pete get up off the floor, you're not a Vacuum, c'mon! We have important business to take care of!"

Peter got up, resentfully trudging towards them with a scowl on his face.

Sirius dragged Hermione all the way out of the school, with Peter following closely behind; to the tree by the lake that Hermione had spent so many times under, hanging out with Harry and Ron.

Laughing, they approached the tree, under which Remus sat; James however had formed some sort of greeting for the three. He was screaming like some crazed fan girl, jumping up and down , in his uniform, tie undone, top buttons not fastened, while waving a huge scarlet coloured banner with decorative gold font that read ' WE LOVE YOU SCARLET!!!.' He was clearly attracting a lot of attention, so Sirius decided that it would only be fair to Rugby tackle James, unfortunately for the pair James was rather close to the lake, so when Sirius' rugby tackle threw them back several feet, they went splashing into the black lake.

By that time Hermione had already reached the tree, not sitting on the ground, deciding instead to climb up the tree and sit on one of the lower branches, for she had a better view of the surroundings from there .Laughing as the boys ran back to the tree, dripping wet.

James decided at that moment that they should get back to business however and Screamed for silence, only causing everyone to laugh more. They finally all calmed down ten minutes later, deciding to let James speak.

"Righty Oh then people! This meeting has been called, in utter seriousness, because of our defence teacher, Professor Young, who has shown to us that she is not fit to teach us brilliant people in defence in such a dangerous time, now my question to you, Messer's Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail and of course our honouree member ... oh god we didn't think of a name for you, what do you want to be called Scarlet?"

"I don't know, how did you guys pick your names?"

"Errrr well you see ... its kind of complicated Scarlet" James sheepishly answered

"Oh for Christ's sake James, she won't tell! Right Scarlet I got mine because my Animagus form is a black dog, and yes, before you ask, I'm illegally an Animagus." Sirius growled, glaring at James.

"Oh... well I don't really care that your doing it illegally, so am I, my Animagus form is a border collie by the way, so what would that mean?"

The Marauders were speechless.

"Well?" Hermione whispered.

**A/N: Well as you may tell i got stuck on a nickname for Hermione / Scarlet... so i would love all of your suggestions. They will be much appreciated.**


	5. Dumbledore's Army?

Disaster through time...?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Characters of Harry potter, or any features involved in my story... e.g.) previous events or scenery. However anything you do not recognise belongs to me.**

**Plot: ****Hermione Granger, age 16 is transported into the marauder time during the fight at the ministry of magic. When it becomes known that she can never return will she choose to change events or see them pass her by?**

**Authors note: ****I am so sorry I took so long to update, things have been extremely hectic lately, what with exams to study for and actually take. Thank you for being patient with me and I hope I don't disappoint. Hermione's marauder name came from LoveIt123, who has been excellent, your reviews have been brilliant. Thank you to everyone who put forward suggestions, I just felt that this name, although pretty simple, could help display the Marauders playful nature. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Xxx**

**Chapter 5: Dumbledore's army?**

"I've got a name for you." James yelled excitedly.

"What is it then Sirius?" Replied Scarlet.

"Pup!"

"WHAT, you're joking right!" yelled Scarlet.

"Nope, I'm absolutely serious!"

"Why would you think of that!"

"I don't really know, your form is a dog, and your really short soooo... errrr I mean I just think it suits you."

"It does suit you Scarlet, you have to admit." Remus replied calmly.

"I suppose, I was just expecting it to be something different." Scarlet laughed.

"So, now she has a name we can get on with our meeting! Urgent matters to discuss people!" James yelled.

" Righty-Oh Jamesie my dear, now where were we. Oh yeah, what are we going to do about the rubbish standard of our defence against the dark arts lessons?" Sirius replied, in utter seriousness.

"We could always pull a prank on her" Peter replied dumbly.

"That would never work Peter! Honestly!" James replied irritably.

"We could always teach our selves. At... my last school we had to, our teacher was completely rubbish. So we created a club of sorts, without the teachers knowing of course, and my friend taught us all everything we would need to know to protect ourselves." Scarlet suggested.

"Wow Scarlet, that's a brilliant idea. We have so gotta do it Guys! Right?" Sirius yelled gleefully.

"Yeah! It's so good I'm surprised I didn't think of that myself" James announced.

Remus nodded his head, clearly pondering what would be taught and who would be the one to teach the others.

"Wormtail? Come on; don't be stupid it's a brilliant idea!" Sirius said, noticing Peter's reluctance to accept the plan. Peter just sighed and nodded, throwing reproachful glares towards Scarlet when the others weren't looking.

For the rest of the afternoon the marauders discussed this plan, all the while Sirius sneakily admired Scarlet, contemplating on how beautiful she looked when the sun shone on her, causing her hair to glisten, enhancing her beauty. Looking at her he couldn't help but notice how perfectly proportioned she was, and how, even in her regulation school uniform, stunning she looked. He could already tell that she was different to the other girls at Hogwarts; she wasn't a giggly, idiotic girl, only interested in boys. He sighed, realising that he didn't just want to have a fling with her, if he chose to act on his feelings then it would be a proper relationship, although he had only knew her for mere weeks he did not want to risk his friendship with her just to see what she was like in bed.

Before they knew it night was upon them and they all made a slow retreat up to their dormitories.

...

Sirius awoke with a jolt, looking around he discovered that everyone else was still asleep. Clambering out of bed he made his way to the shower, picking up his clothes as he went. After last nights uneasy sleep he made an important decision, he was going to grow some balls and ask Scarlet on a date with him to Hogsmede. The trip was scheduled for Saturday, so he hoped that he hadn't been beaten to it.

...

Hermione sat on her perfectly made bed, pondering upon the events of the last few weeks. The Marauders were all so nice and welcoming, she felt comfortable, at ease. Well, she would do if Peter would stop being so horrible. Had he already turned against his friends, joining Voldemort and the Death Eaters? Wracking her brain she tried to think of a way to stop the events that were to come, but she could not, sighing, she tried to relax, knowing it would still be a while before anything was going to happen; she still had time to work out a plan.

James, Sirius and Remus made her laugh with their constant joking, but they could not stop that pang of sadness that engulfed her when she remembered Harry and Ron, she missed the way she could share everything with them, the giggly sleepovers with Ginny and Luna, the nights staying up till the crack of dawn with Harry, discussing a wide range of things. They were her second family, the brothers and sisters she never had. There were constant reminders of them wherever she looked, every time she looked at James she saw Harry, Alice and Lily's late night talks reminded her of Luna and Ginny.

She had become close to James and Remus, she could tell that if they remained this close they would be like brothers to her. But Sirius was another case. She worried about her feelings towards him; every time she sees him her heart skips a beat. He's handsome, she admitted that much to Lily and Alice, but there's something more. He's drawing her in, consuming her thoughts and she's finding it hard to resist him.

...

Upon entering the Great Hall Hermione was astonished to see complete and utter uproar. The Slytherins were launching food at each other screaming. They had all took on the appearance of muggle clowns and were clearly very annoyed at something but unable to stop throwing food in a clownish manner. Giggling all the way to her seat she was glad to see Severus Snape looking particularly weird, wearing a neon pink tutu as well as singing provocative songs in goblin at the top of his voice.

As soon as she sat down she was accosted by Sirius, who began stuttering as he spoke." Scarlet, I...I...I was wonder...ing if you wantedtogotoHogsmedewithme ." Sirius finished in a rush. Hermione stared at Sirius for a moment before realising what he tried to say. "Sirius, did you just ask if I wanted to go to with you Hogsmede on Saturday?" Hermione nervously replied.

"...Yeah... I did... like a date...but if you don't want to..."

"I would love to go on a Date with you to Hogsmede Sirius." Hermione said, smiling shyly.

**Authors Note: **

**I hope you liked this chapter; it took me ages to write. Next chapter will be Sirius and Hermione's date. Please put this on alert if you enjoy this story, seen as I never know when I can update!**

**Please review! I love hearing your opinions!**

**Laura x**


End file.
